Collision of Worlds
by XSilentX-XShadowsX
Summary: YGO Xover. Kai and Kaiba are in trouble. They need to put aside their differences and help each other if they wish to survive with their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A blue beyblade slammed against a grey beyblade in vigorous battle. Both wanted to emerge victorious but only one could. The owner of grey beyblade, a Chinese youth with long black hair wrapped back in white cloth, commanded his blade to attack harder and faster than before. He knew this was going to be a difficult battle the moment he challenged the owner of the blue blade. His opponent, a tall teenager with slate blue hair at the front which gradually grew darker at the back, was difficult to predict in battle and that's what made him one of the best in the world.

"Attack! Driger! Tiger claw attack!" yelled the Chinese boy, Ray.

The grey beyblade, Driger, picked up momentum and charged towards the blue blade.

The blue-haired teen's eyes narrowed in concentration watching and waiting for the right moment to counter. Just at the last moment, the blue beyblade evaded and countered with a devastating blow which almost knocked Driger out of the dish. Crimson eyes narrowed even further when he saw this battle was not over yet.

The blue blade rushed forward, delivering blow after destructive blow to the grey beyblade, relentless in its attacks.

"Driger! Strike back!" bellowed Ray, sending his energy towards his blade and releasing his beast trapped within. A beautiful white tiger emerged from Ray's blade pushing the blue blade back to collide with the edge of the dish. A powerful roar was heard to emphasise the tiger's presence.

A smirk appeared on the taller teen's face. "Very good Ray but you'll have to do better to defeat Dranzer and I."

Ray braced himself, waiting for the moment when his opponent's bit beast would be released as it wads one of the most powerful in the world.

"You should be proud Ray that you've lasted this long against Dranzer and I; but the time has come to end this game and defeat you. DRANZER!"

A bright light enveloped the blue blade and from it, a majestic phoenix rose, spread her wings wide and took flight. The sight of Dranzer would make anyone quiver and accept defeat, but not Ray. He knew Dranzer; and was familiar with the sight of the crimson glowing phoenix. The appearance of Dranzer just made Ray more determined to win.

"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

"DRANZER! FLAME SABRE!"

A bright light blinded both bladers and the spectators watching from the sidelines. As the light dimmed and the cloud of dust settled, they were able to see that only one blade was left spinning and that was the blue blade. Dranzer had won.

Ray stepped forward to pick up his blade and his opponent's blade returned to his hand.

"Congratulations Kai," said Ray.

His opponent, Kai, just nodded in response. Kai was tall, with tow tones of blue hair. He sported two blue triangles on each side of his cheeks; no one knew if they were actual tattoos or just face paint. But the most unique feature about Kai were his eyes; they were crimson and were the only way you could determine what emotion he was feeling if he chose to drop his barriers for a moment. His face remained devoid of any emotion and let his eyes express how he felt. Normally his eyes burned with the flames of determination, to be the best in all he does. He generally accomplished his goals in life. He wore a black tank top, blue baggy trousers, red wrist guards and his famous white flowing scarf. Kai was a loner and normally did what he wanted. He made it seem as though he was a cold-hearted bastard but that was only the mask he wore.

Ray was tall also. He was tanned and had long black hair, tied back by a red bandana and white cloth. He had cat like features about him such as his grace and his distinctive golden orbs that would turn into slits if the emotion he was feeling was great. He was a neko-jin. He wore Chinese styled attire; black trousers covered by a long white top with slits at his legs and black gloves.

"Unlucky Ray," commented a blonde haired youth just a year younger than Ray named Max. Max was fourteen and average height. He wore bright coloured clothes to match his bright attitude. He was always hyper but even worse after had eaten candy due to the high sugar intake. He had pure blonde hair with innocent blue eyes surrounded by a sea of freckles which screamed naivety.

Beside Max there sat a boy who's eyes couldn't be seen due to the large glasses he wore and mass of brown hair constricting his vision. Kenny was small for fourteen and was in the same class as Tyson and Max. He was dressed in what appeared to be school attire as it consisted of a shirt, tie and shorts. On his lap sat a laptop that contained his bit beast Dizzari, or Dizzi as she was more commonly known. Kenny was more commonly known as 'Chief' due to his beyblading knowledge.

On the other side of Max sat the only female of the team. Even though she couldn't blade, Hilary was an important member of the team being their cheerleader. She was the same height as Max with long brown hair that reached to her shoulders with brown eyes. She wore a short white skirt and a pink top. She often clashed with Tyson due to his stupidity and their similar personalities.

Tyson was slightly taller than Max and had long navy hair tied back in a messy ponytail. He wore a backwards cap and primary coloured clothing (yellow top, red jacket and black trousers). He was the World Champion and this caused his ego to increase greatly (everyone wondered how his head fit through the door). He was loud and obnoxious but if this became too out of hand, normally Hilary or even Kai would put him back in his place.

Together these six people formed the 'Bladebreakers'; the reigning world champions. Kai originated from Russia; Ray from China; Max from America; and Kenny, Hilary and Tyson from Japan. But at that moment these six people were in Spain, participating in a beyblading tournament. However the tournament wasn't for another week so the four bladers were training at present.

"You two have improved rapidly in your training," commented Kenny.

"Oh yeah! I want to try next. What do you say Maxie? You against me!" yells Tyson.

Thwack! "Tyson stop yelling or you'll wake up the whole city!" hisses Hilary.

Tyson rubs the sore spot on his head and tried to think of a comeback to Hilary but fails miserably.

"Sure Tyson, lets go," says Max, though only to stop the fight between Hilary and Tyson.

"Three…two…one…LET IT RIP!"

The blades are launched and circle the dish. Max's green beyblade moves to the centre of the bowl to take up a defensive strategy while Tyson's grey blade continues circling.

"Dragoon attack!" yells Tyson.

"Draciel! Defensive manoeuvre!" responds Max.

Tyson's blade slam into Max's with incredible force but the green blade remains spinning. The blades don't pull away and continue grinding against each other creating sparks. All of a sudden the grey blade pulls away under Tyson's command.

"DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!" A blue dragon appears out of Tyson's blade and creates a hurricane ready to swallow Max's blade.

"DRACIEL! FORTRESS DEFENCE!" A purple turtle emerges from within Max's preparing to defend and withstand Dragoon's assault.

As the blades collide, another cloud of dust appears, shielding the winner from view. As the dust begins to settle, the winner is apparent, only Tyson's blade remains spinning.

"Yay!" Tyson jumps up and down with glee but then stops to consol Max. "Great battle Maxie." He holds out his hand as a peace offering. One which Max accepts gladly.

"Thanks Ty. You too." They shake hands then turn to their captain awaiting instructions; only to find him gone.

"Guess training is over then," says Max.

Slowly they trudge back to the hotel away from the park, unaware that a shadow is watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A small boy of about eleven follows an older boy of about sixteen to their hotel room. The Kaibas entered the room after placing the key in the electronic lock. The elder Kaiba placed their luggage on the ground and began rummaging through the bags to find his laptop. The younger Kaiba just rolled his eyes at his brother's actions and began to explore the apartment. It consisted of two bedrooms, one for each brother, two bathrooms, a living space, a kitchen and a grand balcony overseeing the city. The hotel was located on top of a hill above the bustling city of Seville revealing what a glorious site the city contained.

"Mokuba! Where are you?" the elder Kaiba yells.

"I'm coming Seto!"

Mokuba runs into the hallway to find his brother; only to find that he is no longer there and neither is their luggage. Listening for signs of his brother, Mokuba manages to locate him in his bedroom. He casually walks in and catches site of his older brother.

Seto Kaiba is a tall, sixteen year old who has auburn locks and the most startling eyes ever seen, they were glistening sapphires which hid secrets from the world. So far, only his brother had the patience and the knowledge to unlock these secrets from within; others just assumed that he was exactly what he acted: a cold, arrogant jerk. No one had taken the time to find the true him.

Sapphires paused for a moment in their unpacking to catch a glimpse of his baby brother staring at him with a question look in his wide innocent eyes. Mokuba was tall for the age of eleven and had his own unique appearance just as his brother had. Seto stuck with trench coats, normally white in colour with the KC logo on it and black leather; whereas Mokuba stuck with bright colours with stripes on his top half. Mokuba had a long mane of black hair reaching just past his shoulders. He had blue eyes just like his brother; but Mokuba's were darker in shade and more innocent than Seto's.

"Is your accommodation satisfactory?"

"Yes, its fine Seto."

"Good. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Will you be joining me?"

Hands paused over the laptop which was about to be opened. Sapphires gazed upwards briefly but regretted it immediately. Staring at him were a big set of puppy dog eyes that Mokuba knew Seto could never say no to.

Seto relented and gave Mokuba a brief nod to show that he had won this battle. "I think we should stay in tonight after all you need all the rest you can get due to the time difference between Spain and Japan," said Seto.

"No. I want to go out tonight, and besides, I'm not tired," replied Mokuba.

He looked wide awake and ready for adventure. A wide grin was spread across his features proving his point. Seto had to admire his determination, he even managed to see little bit of himself in Mokuba; his love for gaming and his stubbornness. Once again Seto agreed with Mokuba.

"Just give me five minutes to send these instructions to Kaibacorp and then we can go," the elder Kaiba replied. Even while he was saying this, he booted up his computer and began typing at top speed until his fingers became a blur.

Exactly five minutes later, Seto put is laptop to the side and stood up. Mokuba took this as a sign that they were leaving. Together they left; unaware of another presence nearby, watching and waiting for the correct moment to strike.

* * *

A small boy aged fifteen wandered down the streets of Seville looking for the hotel he would be staying in with his friends during the Duel Monsters tournament. What he lacked in height, he made up for in heart as this wasn't just any boy, he was Yugi Muto - King of Games. He wore dark blue leather trousers and a black leather tank top with bracelets adorning his wrists. The most unusual aspect of Yugi's appearance (besides his tri-coloured hair which as black, purple and had yellow bangs which made his hair look like a starfish) was the 'necklace' that he wore around his neck besides his choker. Around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle where an ancient Egyptian spirit resides who was once believed to be Pharaoh. The spirit was named Yami and he only left the Puzzle and took over Yugi's body when he was in danger or in the middle of a duel. Yami would do anything for Yugi if it was within his power to do so. But right at the moment, Yugi was lost.

"Joey! How the hell did manage to lose the map!" screamed Tea. She was a tall brunette the same age as Yugi. At the moment, she was yelling at a tall blonde teenager with brown eyes who was cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry Tea! I'm sorry! It was an accident! Please don't hurt me!" quivers Joey.

FLASHBACK

All four teenagers were walking down the main street while talking about the upcoming tournament.

"Yes! I'm so gonna kick Kaiba's butt in this tournament! He has beaten me too many times before, its time for a change and to put that rich punk in his place!" exclaims Joey in the middle of the street; suddenly stopping to strike a pose.

His three companions sweatdropped at the randomness of this comment and also the fact that they were embarrassed to know this person.

"Sure you are Joey. Just like all the other times you've said you'll kick his ass." inserted Tristan. Tristan had a grin on his face knowing that his comment would make Joey livid. He was slightly taller than Joey and had brown hair that was gelled up at the front.

"TRISTAN!" Joey leapt at Tristan but Tristan easily dodged out of the way and Joey fell face first into the pavement. For some strange reason beyond anyone's comprehension; Joey had the map that contained the directions to the hotel. Wile chasing after Tristan, he did not realise that he had dropped it but once he had stopped running he realised his error and was currently being yelled at by Tea.

END FLASHBACK

"What the hell are we gonna do?! We have no idea where the hotel is!" Tea continued to rant and rave while Joey hid behind Tristan for his own protection.

"Let's calm down guys and think about this logically," suggested Yugi. But he was ignored; everyone else was too preoccupied with trying to hide from Tea. Yugi just sighed.

/What do you think we should do Yami?/ he asked the spirit in his mind.

//I suggest you get Tea to calm down then ask for directions. You do know the name of the hotel don't you?//

Yugi sweatdropped at the comment realising his own stupidity. While he continued the conversation in his head he didn't notice he was about to collide with someone until it was too late.

THUD

Both teens fell to the ground and the arguing stopped at once. Yugi's friends rushed to help him and the other teen's friends did the same. Yugi looked up and saw the teen he collided with was a boy about the same age as him who was Chinese with long black hair held back in a white wrap and by a red bandana.

"I'm so sorry. I really should look where I'm going next time," apologised Yugi, helping the other to his feet.

"It's no problem. The same applies to me. I'm Ray by the way," replied Ray.

"I'm Yugi and these are my friends Tea, Joey and Tristan," pointing to each one in turn.

"Well these are---"

"I'm Tyson. Pleased to meet you," rushed forward Tyson, interrupting Ray.

"Tyson! Have some manners!" yelled Hilary. "I must apologies for my friend's behaviour. I'm Hilary, you already know Tyson and Ray; and this is Max and Kenny."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you all. You wouldn't happen to know where this hotel is?" Tea asked, while holding up a picture of the hotel.

"Sure we do. That's where we are staying also. Would you like us to escort you?" answered Kenny.

"If you wouldn't mind; seeing as how someone managed to lose the map!" Tea said giving Joey a dirty look.

The Bladebreakers sweatdropped at the obvious accusation. "Shall we go then?" suggested Max.

"Lets."

The Bladebreakers and Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan began to make their way to the hotel, talking all the way and finding out more about each other. Yugi and co found out that the Bladebreakers were the beyblade World Champions and they had another member who they had yet to meet; and the Bladebreakers found out that Yugi was the King of Games and that Joey was the runner-up at the Duelist Kingdom and one of the finalists in Battle City. By the time they had arrived back at the hotel, each felt that they had known the other for years. Each bade the other goodnight and left to their rooms. When the Bladebreakers made it to their room they found that Kai had not yet returned so Ray decided to stay with the other guys and wait for Kai to return since he and Kai shared a room while Hilary had her own and the three other boys shared with each other.

By the time Kai eventually returned it was early morning and he found the others lying in the living room fast asleep on the couches and floor. He carried each one to their appropriate bed and went to bed himself.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba moved about the streets with style and grace, never stopping to talk to anyone although many attempts were made by others. They had just had their evening meal and decided to head back to the hotel as it was getting late. They had just entered reception when they saw Yugi and co there. Seto mentally groaned when Mokuba rushed forward to greet them.

"Yugi!"

A blur threw itself at the older boy who he was able to identify as Mokuba after he had retreated from the hug.

"Hey Mokuba. We haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?" Yugi said after untangling himself from the younger boy. "Is your brother here with you?" He scanned the reception area until he located the elder Kaiba. "Kaiba, over here," yelled Yugi while waving his arm frantically.

Kaiba groaned when he realised he would have to go over to see them since ignoring them wasn't working. He took deliberate slow footsteps which Joey took the time to groan mentally also.

"Yugi," he acknowledged with a nod of the head. He then turned towards Joey. "What are you doing here mutt? This tournament is for winners not chumps." A smirk began to appear on his face when he saw Joey was reacting to his words.

"Kaiba! I'm gonna bring you down and put you back in your place! No one calls me a dog and gets away with it!"

"You'd better run along now little doggie before I find a rolled up newspaper," Kaiba stated simply. He turned to Yugi, "I will defeat you sooner or later Yugi, you can count on it."

With these last words he departed leaving Mokuba to rush an apology before running after his brother. "Seto! That wasn't very nice. I don't see why you can't just get along with them. They are nice enough people." Seto just continued walking not answering Mokuba. Mokuba just sighed in defeat and entered the room that his brother had unlocked and threw himself on his bed.

"Night Seto."

"Goodnight."

"I'm so gonna get him one of these days!"

Joey was still rambling on about Kaiba. The others had blocked him out ages ago. Tea had her own room and the other three had to share though no one really minded. Tea left the boys to try and make Joey shut up as she was about to kill him because of his non-stop talking.

"Night guys."

"Night Tea."

"Good luck. Looks like you'll need it."

"Thanks. Night."

With those parting words she closed the door and the others went to their beds; leaving Joey to continue his rambling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 3**

Crimson eyes flew open and the owner of these orbs abruptly sat up attempting to rid the images of his nightmare from his troubled mind. When his breathing returned to its normal pace and the sweating had subdued he turned to check that he had not disturbed his roommate. Apparently not as Ray was still snoring quietly in his sleep with his face turned towards Kai. With a quick glance at the clock, he rose from the bed and went for a shower to try and remove the thoughts from his head. Stripping off his sleepwear he entered the steaming shower and allowed himself to relax while under the torrents of water and steam. After ten minutes he left the shower and put on his clothes. Once he was ready, Kai silently slid out of the room and entered the fresh air he had been dying to experience. He decided a walk would clear his thoughts; so he let his feet lead him, not really having a destination in mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that a shadow was following him while he continued to wander aimlessly around.

Images flew through his mind as though teasing him, trying to get him to think about what he had dreamt.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Kai was standing in a room full of people, he could see his friends a little way off; talking to another group but their images were blurred. Everyone else was blurred apart from him and one other boy he did not know. He looked about sixteen – the same age as Kai – though he towered over others who were his senior in age. He had auburn hair but his bangs constricted his eyes from view. He seemed preoccupied; it was as though he was searching for someone.

Suddenly, with no warning, the room was shrouded in darkness, but still Kai could clearly see the other boy and it seemed as though for the first time; he could see Kai. Confusion was shown for a brief moment on his face before it was covered by his mask.

"What's going on?" he managed to croak out. You could tell that he was incredibly stressed about something.

Before Kai could answer someone grabbed him from behind and the same happened to the other boy. Kai was furious with himself for being caught off guard and began to struggle. He had lost sight of the other but didn't worry. He didn't know why he didn't worry about him, it was as though Kai knew that the other teen could protect himself. Suddenly Kai felt pain fill his senses. His eyes watered though no tears fell as he collapsed to what he thought was the floor. A foot entered his path of vision and he saw that it was about to connect with his head. But before the foot could make contact, Kai was jolted out of his fear filled sleep and back to reality.

END DREAM

Kai shook his head to try and rid the images from his already troubled mind. He didn't understand why there was another in his dream he did not know. Why? Without realising it, Kai had walked to the sea. He lifted his gaze to stare out across the vast emptiness as though willing his thoughts to follow the horizon and never return. He enjoyed the tranquillity and the sense of calm that the ocean gave him; it certainly was a change compared to Tyson and his loudness.

Kai lost himself within his thoughts, so much that he didn't realise that someone was watching and aiming for him. As soon as the ripcord was pulled, Kai took immediate action and launched Dranzer to deflect the oncoming blade. He looked up with a scowl on his face, daring the other to step out from the shadows. A figure emerged covered by a black cape so he couldn't be identified. Without a worded command, the opponent's blade streaked towards Kai's. On closer inspection, Kai could see that it was of a deep red colour which seemed to be much weaker than Kai, but looks can be deceiving so he kept up his guard. Dranzer slammed into the red blade and broke it into tiny pieces. Kai was confused but didn't show it on his facial expressions.

"Who are you?! What is it you want?" he demanded.

"Don't worry Kai. You will experience everything you truly deserve soon enough," the stranger replied. With these last words, he darted off before Kai could catch him.

Kai was incredibly confused by now so he decided to return to the hotel and kick the Bladebreakers into training. If they wanted to continue being the best then they needed to continue training. With one last glance to the bushes where the stranger disappeared, Kai left. But unknown to him, the stranger was watching him and a smirk was forming on his face. "You will soon be back where you belong, count on it."

* * *

Seto tossed and turned, trying to escape the nightmare his imagination had conjured up. Sweat poured down his face in rivulets and he began to murmur indistinguishable words. Suddenly he bolted up gasping for much required oxygen to try and calm his racing heart. He stumbled out of bed into the ensuite bathroom, turned on the tap and began splashing ice cold water onto his face. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the patter of feet behind him. 

Bleary eyes looked towards his brother with a questioning gaze but when he saw how shaken up his brother was, his gaze sharpened and his features twisted into a frown.

"Nii-san?"

Seto whipped round. "Mokuba! What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Are you ok nii-san?"

"Yes I'm fine now go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just decided to get up and do a bit more work."

"But its earlier than normal for you to be up?"

"I went to bed earlier. Go back to sleep Mokuba, you've not had your normal amount of sleep. I'll still be here when you awaken or I'll be somewhere close by. Don't worry."

"Ok Seto."

Soft tempo of feet followed shortly afterwards signalling Mokuba had gone back to bed.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close, Mokuba almost saw me in a weakened state. I can't have him worrying over me.'

He decided to try and do some work to get his mind off the images he saw in his dream but they refused to leave. No matter what he did, they remained deeply etched into his subconscious. He grudgingly began to put his thoughts together if only for a moments peace.

DREAM SEQUENCE

'Someone had taken Mokuba!!! I had to find him! I was nothing without him!' Seto stormed into a hall full of people. He managed to catch a passing glimpse of the 'geek patrol' but didn't take much heed. Strangely enough, everyone's images were hazy but he again didn't pay much attention to silly details as he was more concerned about his brother's safety. Seto couldn't locate Mokuba anywhere in the room and the tell tale signs of panic began to creep through is icy exterior. Suddenly the lights went out, and his body froze in anticipation. This could never mean anything good.

Whipping around Seto noticed that he could depict another through the darkness. He was a strange looking teen with two-toned hair and crimson eyes. Seto didn't care who he was as long as he would help him locate Mokuba.

"What's going on?" Seto asked hoping that the other could tell him something he didn't know. However at that sudden moment he was grabbed from behind and out of the corner of his eye Seto could see the other teen was in the same situation as him.

All Seto's focus was put into defending himself but when he allowed himself a risking glance towards the other he was struck down and the darkness claimed its hold over him.

END DREAM

A shiver racked its way through Seto's frame even just thinking about the dream, so to try and calm his disturbed thoughts, a decision was made to step outside and rearrange his brain waves, taking into account his word to Mokuba that he would not stray too far.

He exited the room and made his way down to reception and out of the building where he bumped into someone. He didn't care and barged past them without a backwards glance though he did mange to hear a growl of irritation pass from the other and caught a glimpse of a whipping white piece of cloth from the corner of his eye. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Seto continued on his way.

* * *

Kai entered his and Ray's shared room and saw that Ray had managed to drag himself out of bed. 

"Good morning Kai," said Ray while rummaging through his belongs to find a change of clothes.

"Hn. Are those losers up yet?"

"Not sure. Doubtful, especially Tyson."

With those words Kai left the room and crossed the hall to find the others still in bed. Max and Kenny were easily awoken but Tyson was the problem.

"If he's not up by the time I get back from waking Hilary then I'll wake him myself," threat implied within the growl. With this said he stalked out the room and knocked on Hilary's door and entered to find she was just rising. Shouts could be heard across the hall due to the others trying to wake Tyson but by the time Kai strode back in; Tyson still lay slumbering. Everyone backed away in anticipation as a vein appeared on the captain's forehead. Kai reached down and grabbed Tyson's wrist and threw him out of bed into the nearest wall.

"OWWWWW!"

With that accomplished, Kai gave Tyson a pointed stare and coldly told him, "Training in 15 minutes."

"WHAT! What about breakfast?!"

"Better hurry if you want breakfast then," with a smirk to his voice.

As Kai left the room he heard Tyson knock over Max and Kenny in a bide to get ready so that he could get at least some food to satisfy his large appetite. He inwardly laughed at his team's childishness and with a shake of his head thought 'How do I tolerate them?'

Kai walked into his room and found Ray ready so together they went down to breakfast to await for the chaos to begin when Tyson made his appearance.

* * *

"Kaiba is going down ….. he will look like the ….. dog, who does he think he is ….. best," is what Yugi awakened to this morning courtesy of Joey's grumbling in his sleep. He suppressed a small giggle at his friend's foolishness and focused his energy on extracting himself from his warm haven with difficulty. 

Once he had arisen and was more awake, Yugi did the necessary cleanliness activities and decided that he would go for a wander while everyone else was still resting. He left his shared room and made his way down to the dining hall and saw only two other people present. One he realised was Ray and the other Yugi presumed was Ray's other team member that he hadn't met yesterday.

"Good morning Ray. Good morning," said Yugi with an acknowledgement towards the other, showing that he had not forgotten his manners even though the other teen was a stranger to him.

Ray looked up and saw it was Yugi and smiled in greeting. "Morning Yugi. Rest well?"

The other teen just looked towards Yugi as though saying who are you and why should I care?

Ray, realising the unfamiliarity, rectified his error. "Kai this is Yugi. We met him and his friends after training yesterday, and Yugi this is Kai; our team captain."

Yugi bowed in greeting while Kai gave a curt nod of his head and continued with his breakfast.

"Mind if I join you? It is only that Joey and everyone else is currently still asleep."

"Sure. We don't mind do we Kai? The others should be here momentarily too," replied Ray.

Just as Ray said those words, a crash could be heard and a tangle of legs appeared with Kenny and Hilary closely following behind. They both just took their seats as though this was a normal occurrence.

"Tyson! Get your foot out of my face!"

"Well why don't you get your elbow out of my stomach Max!"

A brief scuffle was heard and then both boys managed to arise and sit at the dinner table without any further problems.

Yugi just watched this with a stunned expression on his face. He didn't realise anyone could be worse than Tristan and Joey.

Both Tyson and Max sat there and said, "Morning Yugi," as though they hadn't just rolled into the dining room and interrupted breakfast.

The stunned look melted off Yugi's face and turned into rich, warm laughter which attracted stares from the Blade Breakers.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know anyone could be so like Joey and Tristan. This is the sort of thing they would do when coming down for breakfast."

The laughter gradually died down and everyone returned to their meal. Suddenly Kai stood up. "Training in five minutes. If anyone is late then they will have extra laps to run," giving Tyson a pointed look, and stalked off.

"What! Why did he give **me** the look there?!" spluttered Tyson through his eggs.

Ray, Kenny and Max all hid chuckles behind their mugs. Unlike Hilary who out-right told Tyson, "Because you're the one that is **always** late. Everyone else manages to be ready on time but no, not Tyson, he has to have another course of breakfast. You're worse than a pig."

With this said, she stalked out the room to go find Kai.

The remaining Breakers and Yugi all burst into fits of laughter at Tyson who was doing a very good impression of a goldfish.

"Guys stop laughing," Tyson whined, and then decidedly shovelled more food into his mouth.

As the laughter died down, everyone rose (except Tyson) to follow Kai and Hilary. "Come on Tyson! You heard Kai, get your butt in motion," said Kenny.

"You can come and watch us practise if you want," offered Ray, but Yugi turned down the offer.

"Maybe later on if that's ok it's just that I probably should be heading back to my room and rousing my friends," insisted Yugi.

"That's cool. See you later maybe," said Max while pushing Tyson through the door.

"Yeah BYE!" yelled Tyson through a mouthful of food and disappeared from view through the door.

The remaining Breakers waved goodbye also and left to go train while Yugi took the elevator up to his room to find Joey and Tristan **still** slumbering.

He gave a sigh of annoyance and decided to see if Tea was awake first as he would need her help in waking both of the sleeping beauties up. He gave a gentle knock and she answered the door.

"Hey Yug. I was actually just coming to find you guys. Are the morons not up yet?" said Tea in a cheery manner which slightly crept Yugi out.

"N-N-No," Yugi took a breath to calm himself down. "That's actually why I came to find you. I will probably need help to get them both up."

"Ok. That sounds like it should be fun," said Tea with an evil glint to her eye and barged straight past Yugi into the boys' room. When Joey and Tristan's slumbering forms meet her gaze, an evil grin spread across her face and she asked Yugi to go get her a glass of cold water.

Yugi did as was told without questioning due to his fear of Tea's wrath. She began with Joey and poured the ice cold water over him.

"AHHHHHH! COLD!" yelled Joey as he shot out of bed at a speed no one knew he possessed.

His yelling also woke Tristan from his dreams and he fell out of bed with a crash assuming that they were being attacked. He quickly manoeuvred himself into a defensive stance but on seeing it was only Joey, got up and went into the bathroom grumbling something about dumb blonds always being over dramatic.

"Joey! Shut up!" screeched Tea. "Hurry up and get ready before we leave without you and you miss breakfast!"

At the mention of missing breakfast, Joey abruptly shut up and quickly began to get dressed. Both Yugi and Tea sweatdropped and gave a sigh at the world. By the time Tristan finished fixing his hair in the bathroom, everyone was finally ready to leave.

"So what shall we do today guys?" asked Tristan.

"Well you know the group we met yesterday? I was thinking that we should go and watch them train. I want to see what it looks like to be a blading champion," said Yugi.

"Yeah sounds good," consented Joey, "Though, not before we get BREAKFAST!" and with those words yelled, he sprinted down the hall with Tristan following closely at his heels.

For the third time that day, both Yugi and Tea sighed at the lost causes that disappeared from view. Suddenly they heard a sigh behind them also, and turned around to see Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba," said Yugi with surprise. "What's up?"

"Looking for Seto. He said he would stay close by so I'm assuming he hasn't wandered far. So while waiting for him I decided to go for some food," replied Mokuba. "Is that where you are going also considering I heard Joey's scream of 'BREAKFAST'?" he said with some amusement.

"How did you guess?" said Tea tiredly. "Better go and check that the two idiots haven't broken anything yet," while walking away.

* * *

"AGAIN! I know you can do better than that!" yelled Kai. 

Tyson and Max launched into the dish again followed shortly by Kai and Ray. It was a tag team match to improve Tyson and Max's teamwork skills. Currently they were losing badly, Ray and Kai had cornered Max's blade and were double teaming him.

"Tyson where are you?! Go help him!" commanded Kai after giving a particularly hard slam to Draciel.

"Tyson!" yelled Max in anguish.

"Coming Maxie! Hold on!" rushed Tyson, urging his blade to help Max.

At the last moment, Driger and Dranzer pulled away and Dragoon hammered into Draciel with great momentum knocking him out of the dish, heading straight towards the group of duellists that had just came around the corner. The blade was heading straight towards Mokuba when BAM!

* * *

My first cliff hanger! yay! 

I would like to thank my reviewers so far.

Miako6 - No sorry but I don't think its going to be Kaiba/Kai. Well at least not yet.

If anyone has any ideas I would like to hear them.

For all those who have read my fic 'Risen' it was only meant to be a oneshot. If you really want it to be continued ideas would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
